


Business and Pleasure

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, doubts, greg is his bodyguard, sherlock is a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, famous model gets a bodyguard after some crazy letters and he's instantly fascinated by Greg Lestrade. Too bad the man doesn't mix business with pleasure...





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could be a model it's clearly Sherlock and this came to mind while walking my dog and thinking about the movie The Bodyguard.

“I don't think this is a good idea, Mr Holmes.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well, I am married.”

 

“No, you're not. You've been separated for four months now and your wife is sleeping with the tennis instructor.”

 

“How- how do you know that?”

 

“You're still wearing your ring but you fiddle with it a lot, clearly debating if it's too soon to pull it off. You've also worn the same shirt twice and your pants aren't as neatly ironed as before.”

 

Sherlock kept his face level as his bodyguard looked at him with an open mouth. For a brief moment, he wondered if the man would punch him. Gregory Lestrade was, in general, a patient person but he was an ex-soldier. He relaxed when a smile broke out on the man's face, the little scars underneath his left eye becoming more visible than usual.

 

“That's pretty impressive.”

 

“For a model you mean?”

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow for a second, amused by Lestrade's stuttering attempts to deny it. He couldn't hide his grin anymore, seeing the realization on the man's face before he huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Sometimes you make it too easy for me Lestrade.”

 

“You're a cheeky bastard, Mister Holmes.”

 

“Still not calling me Sherlock? That is my name you know.”

 

“Still on the job, Mister Holmes. And, you are my boss.”

 

Now it was Sherlock's time to roll his eyes, putting away the last of his things. He'd protested heavily when Mycroft had suggested a bodyguard. Sure, the letters were a bit creepy but Sherlock didn't think anyone would ever hurt him. He felt awkward at first, showing up at shoots with his shadow behind him but luckily Lestrade was a nice fellow.

 

“Hardly, you get paid by my brother.”

 

“And I'd like to be paid for a while longer, Sir.”

 

Greg gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes and Sherlock turned around to take his coat. He knew asking the man out had been stupid but something about Lestrade made Sherlock feel safe and relaxed. He was allowed to be himself, not just Sherlock, the model. It was a nice change to be treated like a normal person. Lestrade had no hesitations with putting Sherlock in his place.

 

“You know I would never-”

 

Sherlock turned around, putting on his coat and he stopped speaking when Lestrade stepped closer, taking his arm for a moment before letting go, his eyes sincere and voice soft.

 

“I know you'd never take advantage of the situation. But, I'm here to protect you, at least till those crazy letters stop, and I don't- I don't mix business with pleasure.”

 

There was a frustrated tilt to Lestrade's voice and Sherlock's heart skipped a beat.

 

“So you would- I mean, it's not because you're not-”

 

He bit his lip as the words hung in the air. Lestrade's eyes softened with understanding and he took Sherlock's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sherlock felt his face flame up and he looked away, grabbing his phone off the table and taking his bag.

 

“I'm interested. Definitely.”

 

The way Lestrade said it made Sherlock's knees go weak and he looked up, seeing the heat in the man's eyes.

 

“Oh.”

 

Lestrade smiled, stopping the world from spinning and Sherlock's blush grew bigger. He'd been 98% sure Lestrade found him attractive. A lot of people did, an effect of his success as a model, but with Lestrade, it wasn't because of Sherlock's fame or wealth. Lestrade saw past that and it had been a long time since that had happened. Still, the man had been married and Sherlock had backed off, even if Lestrade's wife was cheating on him, Sherlock knew the man would never cross that line while still being together with her. Even if their marriage was doomed to fail.

 

“We should go. You need sleep. Don't tell me you don't, I can see it in your eyes.”

 

Sherlock huffed as Lestrade walked in front of him, looking left and right, before gesturing at Sherlock to follow him. It still seemed silly to Sherlock, how serious Lestrade took his protection but it also made him feel safe and not alone. He'd gotten letters from crazy admirers before but these were on a new level, threatening to do a number of horrible things to Sherlock, all in the name of love of course.

 

Some people had a weird understanding of love.

 

“So, when you're job is done, then you would go out with me?”

 

“Put on your seatbelt.”

 

Sherlock did as he was told after Lestrade raised an eyebrow, holding his gaze in the mirror as Lestrade started the car.

 

“I.”

 

Lestrade stopped speaking, focusing on the road in front of him and Sherlock sighed. The man was almost impossible to figure out, always careful with his words and thoughts. It wasn't hiding or lying, Lestrade was just a very private man, something Sherlock admired but it was frustrating in times like this. He knew the man wanted him, had felt Lestrade's eyes travel up and down, but there was also hesitation. A moment of frustration and pain Sherlock didn't understand.

 

“I'm much older than you.”

 

Lestrade's voice was soft, his gaze flickering to Sherlock's for a second before focusing on the road again.

 

“Only seven years, Lestrade. Don't you know it's fashionable these days to have an age gap in a relationship.”

 

“I don't much care for being fashionable.”

 

“I know.”

 

Sherlock grinned as Lestrade threw him a look in the mirror.

 

“I don't see your point Lestrade. Yes, you are older but you are still fit and strong. You would be perfectly capable of keeping up in the bedroom.”

 

It was a good idea he'd had to stop for a red light. Greg looked at Sherlock in the rearview mirror, seeing the serious expression on his face as Greg felt heat rise on his cheeks. Images of a naked Sherlock came to mind, wriggling and moaning underneath him. He knew what Sherlock's naked chest looked like, before taking the job, he'd looked up his charge, trying to get a feel of him. He'd been seriously wrong in his assumptions. Sherlock wasn't stupid or arrogant at all. He treated people like people, not servants who would follow his every order.

 

He kept his gaze on Sherlock a little longer, trying to school his features in a professional way but he saw the tiny smirk on the man's face, the knowing gleam in his eyes and Greg swallowed, forcing his eyes on the road in front of him.

 

“There's no need to be ashamed Lestrade. Lots of people want me in their beds.”

 

“Are you always this honest?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sherlock smiled, seeing the grin on Greg's face as they made it to Sherlock's flat. There were a few paparazzi out tonight, their camera's flashing as Greg drove into the garage but they kept a respectful distance. He still let out a sigh of relief, glad to be home and able to relax and Greg threw him an understanding look before getting out and opening the door for him.

 

“You know I can open the door myself right?”

 

“Just doing my job Mr. Holmes.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. He'd been trying to get Lestrade to use his first name for weeks now but the man wouldn't budge. Mr. Holmes made him think of his father and older brother and he followed Lestrade upstairs, carrying the bag on his shoulders after he'd refused his bodyguard's help.

 

“I can carry my own bag Lestrade. You're making me feel like a brat.”

 

Greg bit his lip, swallowing the response. Sherlock was an easy client, he didn't mind the stabs under the water Lestrade threw him but there were still limits. You never knew who would hear them talk and report back to Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother and handler.

“Just wait here for a second.” Greg entered the flat, making sure everything was secure before he gave the okay to Sherlock. They hadn't received a letter in over a week but Greg knew that didn't mean anything. Stalkers hardly ever stopped willingly.

 

“What are your other objections to dating me?”

 

Sherlock watched as Lestrade got up to take his empty plate, putting it in the sink to buy some time. He'd rattled the man in the car, talking about keeping up in the bedroom and Lestrade's eyes had gone a shade darker, imagining Sherlock naked. It wasn't hard to figure out Lestrade's train of thought after his comment, he'd wanted the man to think about him naked and it warmed up his belly to know he'd succeeded.

 

Now Lestrade turned to face him, a serious expression on his face as he looked at a point over Sherlock's shoulder. A spark of excitement went through him, clearly, Lestrade had thought about them dating, seeing as he could come up with all these reasons why they couldn't.

 

“We've already had the logical things.” Sherlock listed them off, keeping his eyes on Lestrade's face. “You're still working for me, you think you're too old, it's too soon after your separation from your wife. All points I countered with logic and sense.”

 

“I don't think-”

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as Lestrade looked at him and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the tiny smile on the man's lips. He had delicious lips. The kind of lips that Sherlock wanted to taste, kiss, and lick. He'd dreamed about those lips all over his body, making him moan and scream out as they wrapped around his cock.

 

“So what are your other reasons for not dating me?”

 

Greg let out a sigh at Sherlock's persistence. He'd thought it would be clear why he couldn't date someone like Sherlock but the man was determined to talk about it. It stroked his ego, knowing Sherlock wanted to date him, but at the same time he couldn't help but think if it was just a reaction to Greg being there all the time. From what he'd heard from his older brother Mycroft, Sherlock didn't have a lot of friends, had only dated a few times, all of which had ended badly, and it was hard for Sherlock to trust other people.

 

“ _They only see the persona, the fame, and the money Mr. Lestrade. Most people don't want to know my brother, they just want a piece of the limelight, their 15 minutes of fame. It's taken some time for Sherlock to understand this.”_

 

Greg had been Sherlock's bodyguard for three months now, almost always together. It was natural to form some sort of friendship over time, to get to know your charge and talk about personal things. He'd been attracted to Sherlock almost immediately, his strange looks made Greg's stomach drop and then he'd learned about Sherlock's humor, his kind heart, and his insane intelligence.

 

He didn't understand why Sherlock was a model, the man clearly had the brains and potential for more. Sherlock had just shrugged a shoulder when Greg had been brave enough to ask.

 

“I like it.”

 

Sherlock's voice had been casual and Greg had dropped it, sensing there was more too it but also knowing not to push. Sherlock was an easy person, easier then you expected of a supermodel with a lot of fans and followers, but some things were off limits.

 

“Look at you Sher- Mr. Holmes.” Greg gestured to Sherlock who was sipping his hot tea. Even just drinking a cup of tea looked like art when Sherlock was doing it and Greg ran a hand through his gray hair before sitting down opposite the model, nibbling on a biscuit.

 

“I don't see your point.”

 

Sherlock couldn't keep the anger out of his voice and Greg threw him a disbelieving look.

 

“What have my looks got to do with you not dating me? If anything, they should ensure that you do want to date me. Or at least want me in your bed.”

 

He kept staring at Greg, seeing the shock in the man's eyes. Not a lot of people liked Sherlock's honesty. Photographers with something to hide hated working with him because of it. It was soon known Sherlock had a nick for knowing if you were lying but somehow that didn't stop him from getting hired. They took him as a challenge, wanting to know if he really was so perceptive. Sometimes it didn't go over well when Sherlock proved the rumors. He'd learned early on to keep his mouth shut, for the most part, only spilling it all out when a person deserved it.

 

He hated how other people treated him and his friend Irene, just because they were models and, by definition, dumb. He had no qualms spilling out dirty secrets when his friend and fellow models were being treated like dirt.

 

“You know that's not what I mean.” Sherlock saw the stiffness of Lestrade's jaw and his heart clenched. It had been unfair, he knew the man saw more in him than just a pretty face but it still hurt to hear that his looks were a reason for Lestrade's hesitance.

 

“You're a supermodel Mr. Holmes. You- you earn more in a day then I do in a whole year. I'm just a bodyguard, what could I possible- You can have someone better.”

 

“You mean someone rich?”

 

Greg couldn't keep his eyes on Sherlock, seeing the hurt and frustration before looking into his tea. He'd thought about asking him out once his job was done but he'd only seen a glimpse of Sherlock's world and knew he'd never fit. People would gossip and talk, probably claim Greg was there for the money. It could ruin both their careers and Greg didn't want to cause Sherlock pain or a bad name.

 

“You're not just a bodyguard.”

 

Greg startled with Sherlock's voice so close and he saw the little smile when he looked up in shock, seeing the man standing next to him.

 

“You're as silent as a cat!”

 

Sherlock laughed and Greg's stomach melted at the sound. He wanted to get up and wrap him in a hug, push him back against the counter and kiss him senseless. Hearing Sherlock laugh, open and free, was a turn on and Greg took hold of his teacup more firmly, willing himself to stay professional and not get carried away.

 

“Yes, that is my secret. Supermodel by day, cat by night.”

 

The amusement jumped out of Sherlock's eyes, making him look even younger than usual.

 

“You're not just a bodyguard Lestrade. You're an ex SIB-agent. A soldier. You're more than qualified to date me. I'm just a model, there's nothing special about that.”

 

“That's not true.” Lestrade looked up, seeing the sadness in Sherlock's eyes and before he knew it he was stroking Sherlock's smooth cheek with his thumb, the man's eyes falling closed for a moment.

 

“You bring beauty to the world, Sherlock. You give us a moment to forget our miserable lives and dream about something bigger and better. Trust me, that's special.”

 

He dropped his hand with difficulty, already missing the feeling of Sherlock's skin against his when the man opened his eyes, a soft look in his eyes, the beginnings of a smile on his lush lips. Everything about Sherlock was beautiful but Greg had a fascination with Sherlock's mouth. The plush, soft pink lips, the delicious Cupid's bow. How Sherlock would bite his lower lip when he was nervous, how he would lick his lips unconsciously when looking at Greg.

 

Greg had spent a lot of night dreaming about those lips, how he would trace every inch of them with his tongue, how he'd make Sherlock moan when he bit that soft lower lip, how Sherlock's mouth would feel around his nipple as he teased and licked.

 

“You called me Sherlock.”

 

“I, what-”

 

The beginning smile turned into a smirk as Greg snapped out of his thoughts, feeling his neck warm up as Sherlock watched him with understanding. His heart skipped a beat when Sherlock leaned forward, licking his lips before speaking again and Greg had to turn his hands into fists so he wouldn't grab Sherlock by the hair and close the distance between them.

 

“You called me by my first name. Wasn't that hard, was it?”

 

Sherlock's eyes traveled up and down Greg's body, the tension building between them as Greg searched for his wit. Being close to Sherlock always had this effect on him, as if the world stopped spinning and he cleared his throat, seeing the flicker of amusement in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“You're running out of reasons to not date me.”

 

The shiver his words caused made Sherlock bold, bringing his hand to Lestrade's cheek to stroke it before letting it sit on the man's shoulder. He could see the inner battle inside of Lestrade, the want and reason fighting for control as they were only millimeters apart.

 

“Greg.”

 

Greg turned his head, meeting Sherlock's gaze and he let out a needy sound as their eyes connected. To this day he still doesn't know who made the first move but he does know Sherlock let out the most amazing moan as their lips met in a heated kiss.

 

Feeling Sherlock's tongue against his lips, how the man's fingers caressed his hair made Greg forget how to breathe. All that mattered was Sherlock, feeling him closer, drawing out another moan and suddenly Sherlock was on his lap, the chair creaking dangerously.

 

“Greg.”

 

Hot breath near his ear made Greg slide his hands down, squeezing Sherlock's arse, making the man grind against him and he smirked, meeting Sherlock's unfocused gaze, seeing the wetness of his lips.

 

“God, your lips,” Greg growled, capturing Sherlock's lower lip, biting down on it before licking the ache away, hands kneading and squeezing Sherlock's arse.

 

“Oh, you. I, oh god.” Sherlock whispered as he grinded against Greg, needing to be as close as possible before the man snapped out of it, realizing what he'd done. Sherlock licked Greg's earlobe, earning him another shiver and his hands went to Greg's shirt, unbuttoning it as they kissed and moved against each other.

 

“Sherlock. We-”

 

“No.” Sherlock stopped Greg with a kiss, hands working quickly to undress the man. He'd been dreaming about seeing Greg half naked for weeks, he needed to know if he'd been right. He heard the hiss near his ear as his hands wandered down Greg's chest and stomach, feeling the soft hairs before playing with Greg's nipple.

 

“Sherlock. God.” Greg growled as Sherlock slid down his body, dropping to his knees and taking Greg's nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking it. This was insane, going against his own rules but his hands found their way into Sherlock's messy curls, pulling lightly to catch his attention. When Sherlock looked up Greg was sure he was dying, seeing the desire and want in those alien eyes.

 

“You're gorgeous. God, Sherlock. I want you. I-” Greg spread his legs, leaning forward to capture Sherlock's mouth. He wanted this to last forever, to feel Sherlock's mouth on his, his wonderful hands sliding down his stomach. He bucked up when Sherlock's hands palmed his cock and he pulled back.

 

“You have me.”

 

Sherlock's cock twitched, seeing the possessive streak past over Greg's face. He smiled, running his hands up and down Greg's tights as he kept his eyes on him.

 

“You have me, Greg. Anything you want.”

 

“Fuck Sherlock.”

 

He let out a yelp of surprise as Greg crushed them together, hand on the back of Sherlock's neck to keep him in place. He moaned, needing Greg inside him now as they kissed and teased.

 

“I want you in my bed,” Sherlock whispered, seeing the desire intensify in Greg's gaze, eyes going down Sherlock's body before he pulled him up, getting out of the chair and holding Sherlock's hand as they walked to Sherlock's bedroom.

 

“God, you're gorgeous.”

 

“Oh Greg, please.”

 

Greg moved faster, feeling Sherlock's arse clench around his dick. Sweat was making Sherlock's body shine, his nipples hard as he was playing with them. Greg bit his lip, seeing the desire in Sherlock's eyes as he pounded into the man. Sherlock was beautiful, moaning, cursing, begging Greg to take him harder, to go faster. Greg's nails dug into Sherlock's skin, making bruises that would show the next day. Sherlock arched his back, long legs wrapped around Greg and he keened as his hand started stroking his cock.

 

“That's it. Fuck, Sherlock. Come for me.”

 

Sherlock's orgasm was a thing of beauty, the man coming with a silent scream, his body taunt as strings of cum landed on his belly.

 

“Fuck, that's- Oh Sherlock.”

 

He came with a shout, body shivering as he spilled, feeling Sherlock's hand on his arm, clinging to him as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He barely managed to pull out and crash down next to Sherlock, panting heavily as he felt warm hands on his body, stroking his chest and belly.

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock couldn't wait, leaning forward to capture Greg's lips, his cum drying on his belly as Greg responded, tongue taking control and exploring Sherlock's mouth. He purred as Greg's hands went into his messy curls, stroking and lightly pulling them before breaking apart, rubbing their noses together. The smile on Greg's face made Sherlock go weak inside, wanting to feel him inside him again.

 

“That was amazing. Dammit. Can you die from sex?”

 

“We could always try,” Sherlock whispered, smiling like a loon as Greg laughed out loud, rolling so he was half lying on Sherlock.

 

“You're brilliant.”

 

“Will you stay tonight?” Sherlock swallowed, nerves coming up as the lightheartedness eased out of him. They'd had sex but to Sherlock, it was more and the idea of Greg leaving, going back to business and how things had been, made his stomach acts up.

 

“Do you want me too?” Greg held his breath. He still wasn't sure what it all had meant, Sherlock wanting to date him, them having sex. Maybe the man had changed his mind now, having gotten what he wanted.

 

“Yes. I want you to stay. To spend the night and then have breakfast with me the next morning.”

 

“You don't eat breakfast.”

 

“I could change. For the right reason.”

 

Greg grinned, seeing the blush on Sherlock's cheeks, the shyness that had suddenly come out. He didn't think he'd ever seen Sherlock like this and it warmed his heart. It also warmed his cock but he ignored it, stroking Sherlock's cheek and kissing each other again.

 

“I don't want you to change Sunshine, you're perfect. Just the way you are.”

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This was a practice piece and more focused on Sherlock's and Greg's relationship then the crazy letters but I am thinking of writing a new Sherlock model au ficlet in the future. One that's not related to this one. We'll see how the muse goes in the next year. 
> 
> \--  
> Thank you for reading and see you next time!


End file.
